


Filed

by 1nterlaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hope you like it!, Minor Character Death, Other, i'm trying to explore homeworld society and how it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: Snippets of reports from Homeworld, written and filed by various gems across history.





	1. Emerald Facet 12F6 Cut-3XC

**Author's Note:**

> " This report is to take into consideration the possibility of the mass-production of the new "Pink" Quartz, officially dubbed Rose Quartz. "

  
REQUEST FOR CONSIDERATION OF NEW QUARTZ-SUBTYPE ON CRYSTAL SYSTEM COLONY THREE, PINK DIAMOND 

 

This study is to take into consideration the possibility of the new "Pink" Quartz, officially dubbed Rose Quartz.

  
CSC-03-PD is full of the elements needed to create a greater variety of Quartz gems due to it's unprecedented amount of resources- the necessary element for creating quartz gems, silica, makes up 60.2% of it's continental crust, and 48.6% of it's oceanic crust, making "the Earth" one of the most promising colonies in Gem history for the development of quartz gems, alongside it's already illustrious reputation for the development of Feldspar, the so-called "scientist of the Crystal System."

  
The Earth is full of the exact elements needed to create Rose Quartz- titanium, iron*, and manganese, all of which are present in generous amounts in the Earth's oceanic and continental crusts, as well as the silicon and oxygen needed for all varieties of Quartz.

 

 _DEVELOPMENT_  

The first batches of Rose Quartz- developed and emerged in Facet 1 in Kindergarden "E" approximately 10 cycles ago, and have since then received heavy endurance training and physical tests, through which they are meant to exhibit their strengths and the use of their powers. Their overall disposition is that of a typical Quartz- the fifty Quartzes developed in Kindergarden E are generally rambunctious, lively, and take instruction well.

 

_TRAINING RESULTS- POWERS_

Training gems with particularly volatile powers are to be re-delegated to another system or harvested for power- this measure was taken to ensure that possible resources alloted by the Earth were not to be wasted on destructive Quartzes. 

The aforementioned batch of Rose Quartz exhibited a plethora of different abilities, including ecological empathy, power augmentation, levitation, enhanced agility, and plant manipulation- however, it should be noted that Rose Quartz is both an offensive and a defensive soldier, not unlike the Chrysoprase of the Y sector, and in direct contrast to the offensive Jaspers developed in Facet 3. As such, Rose Quartz would most likely be suited to the following roles: infantry, special forces, close-range fighting force, psychological operations, medical, general officer, etc.

* In one case, (Rose Quartz Facet 1F2E Cut-2VI) the gem exhibited the ability to heal, allowing them to mend fractures on the physical body as well as the gem.

 

Another power shown to be present in the gem strain is the ability to create organic life, meaning Rose Quartz would be able to battle and defend while also keeping into consideration the surrounding flora and fauna- this was taken into consideration from the developmental stages of Rose Quartz, particularly because the life on earth is not self-sustaining- rather, the flora relies on a mutualistic relationship with the fauna to survive. This could also potentially mean that Rose Quartz would be able to keep the planet alive for future use, bringing life back to barren Kindergartens and re-opening areas previously thought unavailable for gem use.

 _NOTE_ \- Rose Quartz exhibits her own abilities in addition to the average gem's powers, not instead of.

  

_TRAINING RESULTS- WEAPONS_

As per every gem, Rose Quartz's individually summoned weapons varies according to each gems strength and abilities. Weapons summoned thus far: brass knuckles, daggers, clubs, whips, swords, shields, and helmets.

 

_**OVERALL** -_

The gem itself is very stable, resisting, in large sizes, damage from Crystal System's star- a marked improvement from the discontinued "Pink Quartz" whose color would fade when exposed to light or heat for extended periods of time. Their average hardness is higher than that of the current "Earth Quartzes" Carnelian and Jasper, who average between a 6 and 7, compared to Rose Quartz's average 7.*

The strain developed in Facet 1 is under careful watch for any defects that were shown in the "Pink Quartz" variety- oversensitivity, inability to follow instruction, hesitance, timidity- and lack of typical gem powers- which typically left them without the ability to shapeshift and made it easier to force the gem back into itself.

*Lower quality Rose Quartzes may have a hardness between 6.0 - 6.9.

 

 Reported by Emerald Facet 12F6 Cut-3XC.


	2. Amazonite Facet 2G7B Cut-5CC

Shattering of Morganite Facet 4D1X Cut-2XV

 

BACKGROUND:  
  
Morganite, then employed on STAR SYSTEM COLONY 5, YELLOW DIAMOND, was responsible for conducting research on Gem Harvesting, and how Harvest could be used to power more efficient systems on our Diamond's colonies, as well as Homeworld. Seraphinite, a typically docile and quiet gem, was assigned to her to aid her in documenting her research, as per Morganite's request. Fifteen cycles ago, Morganite was found by a pearl who claimed to have been looking for supplies for her master, Morganite Facet 4D1X Cut-2XI. 

ACCUSED:

Seraphinite Facet 3H6L Cut-6LC.

EVIDENCE:

The accused pleaded guilty, claiming in court that the act was "necessary."

Morganite's shards were found in her lab, damaged by corrosive acid and were immediately considered unrepairable. 

STATUS:

Ongoing. The guilty party escaped alongside an unidentified Snowflake Obsidian two cycles ago, and is believed to have escaped to the Crystal System. Two Red Eyes have been deployed to aid in their capture. 

 

NOTES-

 This is not the first case in which a servile gem acted this way- however, it had been formally decided by her radiance, Pink Diamond, that the case was isolated and resulted in part because of her isolation in formative years. Seraphinite is a social gem by nature, and her assignment to a Morganite, who is often isolated in labs and the like, more likely than not aided in her descent into unsavory and ungem-like attitudes and tendencies.

* Measures have been taken to ensure that the cut of gem is not put into such situations again, as demanded by the Authority, may their wisdoms guide us.

 

Reported by Amazonite Facet 2G7B Cut-5CC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading !!


End file.
